Vacaciones inovidables en casa de Hermione
by Onag Radcliffe
Summary: TRADUCCION Harry va a pasar la vacaciones a casa de Hermione... CAPITULO 6 ARRIBA... Una vez en el avion... todo parece estar planeado por la Sra: Granger... HHR100 RR perdon por la demora...
1. Cap1

Habían pasado diez minutos del medio dia , Harry estaba sentado en la escaleras con su baul enfrente y Hedwig a su lado, miro su reloj por decima vez en cinco minutos.  
¿"Donde demonios estan"? suspiró Harry.  
Se tumbo al lado de su lechuza, justo en ese momento se yo el chirriar de dos ruedas de coche , el coche para enfrente del numero cuatro de Privet DriveHarry se lanzo a la puerta como una bala. Cuando abrio la puerta, Harry se encontro con la cara mas bonita que habia visto aguna vez en una mujer, la de Hermione.  
¿" Hermione, querida, es esta casa" Llamo el SR. Granger desde su volvo S40.  
Esto saco a Harry de su embobamiento por lo preciosos ojos de Hermione . Harry no se lo creia, por fin estaba con Hermione! ¡Estaba muy cambiada! Habia crecido mucho durante el verano, y su pelo tenia tiznes rubios aquí y allá,que cubría sus hombros. Ella llevaba puesto un TOP azul claro que le quedaba muy lindo , vaqueros ceñidos y unas sandalias abiertas por detras.   
Parecía que Hermione también había entrado en trance, ya que, cuando su padre la llamo, se ruborizo ligeramente  
" Sí papá estamos en la casa correcta" .Dijo mientras este se encaminaba a la puerta de entrada.  
El Sr. Granger ayudo a Harry con su baúl. Se puso en el asiento de atrás, con Hermione, que seguía ruborizada  
¿" Harry estas bien? "Pregunto el Sr. Granger preocupado. "Estas rojísimo, espero que no estés enfermo. "  
¡"Eso espero yo también por que si no me arruinaría las vacaciones! " Bromeo Harry mientras se ponía detrás con Hermione.  
El sr. Granger arranco el cohe y se alejaron de Privet Drive.  
¿" Dónde está Ron? " Le pregunto a Hermione, la cual miraba a la ventana con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
Hermione dio un respingo cuando Harry la saco de sus sueños con un leve toque en el brazo.  
"Perdona. " Hermione avergonzada.   
¿" Dónde está Ron? " Harry dijo con una risa suave.   
" Ah...me envio una lechuza avisándome de que sus padres habían decidido ir a Rumania estas dos ultimas semana de verano para visitar a Charlie y que todos los hermanos debían acompañarle. "  
¡" Bien por el, espero que se divierta!"   
" Sí. Su familia se merece unas buenas vacaciones. "   
Un silencio feroz cayo de nuevo en al coche. Harry sonrió al ver que Hermione, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la ventanillas y sus preciosos ojos cerrados, sonreía abiertamente al volver a sus sueños.  
Hermione recordaba cuando vio a Harry en la puerta de Privet drive, ella recordaba como su pelo revuelto caia graciosamente sobre su frente, recordaba sus ojos verdes profundos,en los que era capaz de perderse durante horas. Tambien recordo la camiseta blanca ceñida que marcaba toda su musculatura bien definida. Tuvo que hacer un fuerte esfuerzo para no tirarse a el como una posesa. Solto una pequeña risa al recordar las reacciones que habían tenido. Sus pensamientos continuaron mientras se miraba los pantalones y las deportivas. Volvió a la realidad cuando una suave voz le susuraba al oido  
" Hermione... Hermione, ya hemos llegado. "   
Ella se ruborizo en extremo cuando levanto su cabeza y se percato de que era Harry la que le susurraba.  
¿" En que demonios pernsabas"? rio Harry.  
" Ah... Nada realmente. " Dijo mientras salia del coche 


	2. Cap2

Chap 2  
Harry estaba tan cansado del viaje en el coche no se dio cuenta de lo atractiva que lo miraba Hermione cuando entro en su cuarto. Nada mas pisar su habitación le dieron ganas de agarrarla por la cintura y besarla apasionadamente. quiso sentir sus labios apretados contra los suyos, la suavidad de su piel bajo sus manos. Él quiso ...  
¿" Harry, Harry? ¿estas bien? " Dijo Hermione.  
" Qu...? si Ge-genial. " logró tartamudear.   
" Ah ok, er.., te motraré dónde vas a dormir " dijo Hermione  
Por favor di que acá contigo... suplico Harry en sus pensamientos.  
" Sí, ok. " Dijo Harry al fin.dijo mientras le aferraba de la muñeca.   
Harry se dejo arrastras por Hermione hasta el cuarto de al lado .Le encantaba sentir la suave piel de Hermione alrededor de su muñecaTenia unas ganas terribles de abrazarla, pero se tuvo que contener.  
Cuando Hermione soltó su muñeca, Harry sintio una punzada de soledad.  
"Te dejare solo para que puedas desempaquetar tus cosas, estaré en mi cuarto... ah! El baño esta por esa puerta.. " Dijo indicando la puerta azul que había al otro extremo de la habitación.   
" Ok. " dijo .   
Cuando Hermione salía por la puerta...   
" Er...Hermione. " Dijo Harry intentando calmarse.  
¿" Sí Harry? "   
¡" Er...gracias! dijo tímidamente  
¿"Por que? " pregunto Hermione un poco sorprendida.  
" Por dejarme pasar el resto del verano aquí.... ¡" Ahora Harry se sintió realmente estúpido, quiso que Voldemort le matara en ese instante.  
Intentaba quitarse ese pensamiento cuando, de repente sintió los brazos de Hermione aferrados a su cuello .El lo acepto, y puso sus brazo en la cintura de la chica. "Me quedaría así para siempre"pensó Harry.  
Hermione rompió el abrazo y examinó los ojos verdes de esmeralda de Harry. Él miró hacia atrás, hipnotizado con sus ojos.  
Hermione se perdio en esos ojos, el resto de el mundo no existía, solo ellos dos.  
No importaba toda la fuerza de voluntad de Hermione, no podia dejar de miara esos ojos. Se ruborizo.  
Harry sintio como cada vez se iban acercando mas y mas, casi podían rozarse con la nariz. Hermione respiraba todo el aroma de Harry, que le parecía sublime. "Nos vamos a besar" Pensó eufórica.  
Sus labios estaban apunto de encontrarse.  
  
N.A:// Gracias a los que dejaron R/R . 


	3. Cap3

N.A:// Oliz!!!!!!! No me demoro mucho por que son muy faciles de traducir. Uiqeo aclarar que el fic no es mio que solo lo estoy traduciendo por que lo lei y esta padre!!!!!! Entonces yo me guio por los capitulos del autor verdadero que no me acuerdo como se llama. BUENO AHORA DISFRUTEN!!  
  
Chap 3  
¡" GANAMOS! ¡GANAMOS! ¡HERMIONE, vengan a ver ! " gritó la Sra Granger desde abajo.  
De mala gana, Harry, solto a Hermione y la suguio hasta la cocina, donde se hallaba la Sra Granger corriendo con los brazos abiertas de par en par. De un abrazo casi aplasta a Harry y a Hermione mientras gritaba! "  
¿"que... hemos... Ganado... mama...? " consiguió decir Hermione cuando su madre la hubo soltado.  
La sra. Granger se apartao permitiendo a Harry y a Hermione Respirar.  
" ¡¡ ganamos un viaje a FLORIDA!!" dijo emocionada.  
¡" Qué! " diho Hermione sorprendidísima.  
¿" No te acurerdas cuando tu madre yo, nos apuntamos a un concurso al principio de la vacaciones,?" dijo el Sr. Granger emocionado.  
¡" No! " Hermione todavía parecía confusa.  
"Pues bien, nos apuntamos, y hemos ganado un viaje de dos semanas a Florida"   
¡" GUAY! Grito Hermione, mientras abrazaba a su madre. Otra vez.  
Hermione mira triste a Harry, el que iba a hacer...  
¿" Madre, en cuanto a Harry? " Dijo poniéndose al lado de Harry.  
"Si Harry no puede ir entonces yo tampoco iré! Siguió Hermione.   
" Bueno... tenemos cuatro boletos y solo somos tres Grangers... "Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios  
¿ " Esto es solo, claro, si Harry quiere venir con nosotros?, prosiguió la Sra. Granger.  
¡" Ni en broma digan que no me gustaría ir"!. Dijo Harry emocionado mientras que Hermione lo abrazaba.   
El Sr. Granger carraspeo" Si venís los dos, venga subid a hacer las maletas que nos marchamos esta misma noche" Él dijo mientras separando a Hermione de Harry y el dar de él una mirada de advertencia.  
Hermione agarró la mano de Harry y lo arrastró por la escalera,a Harry le gustaba sentir al tacto de Hermione mientras lo arratraba,  
Como estaba inmerso en su mundo de fantasia con Hermione, no se dio cunta, que le habia soltado y se fua a Dar con la puerta de su habitación, haciendo una ruido sordo.¡OUW! no me di cuenta... mierda que daño! "penso.  
Harry no tuvo que hecer la maletas, sus cosas ya estaban dentro del baul, y solo metio las pocos cosas que habia logrado desempaquetar. Luego lo bajo hasta el jardín y ayudo al Sr. Granger a ponerlo en el maleteron del coche  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
n.a:// que le parecio este es un poco mas soso pero como estoy de vacaciones pos traduzco mas rapido.  
  
Quiero mandar un saludo a todo aquellos que me dejaron un R/R:  
  
Melisa, a Hermione_ Iris, a Hermione, a Melissa y a Hikari Takashi Y.  
  
GRACIAS Y DEJAR MAS REWIEUS. 


	4. Cap4

Chap 4  
Como Harry entro muy lentamente, le dio tiempo a escuchar un escándalo que provenía de la habitación de Hermione.¡¿ La puerta no estaba bien cerrada y Harry alcanzo a Ver a Hermione Solto una pequeña risa, estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando se sintió juguetón.  
Abrio la puerta completamente y se apoyo en el marcomocoHsmmientras metia los pantalones cortos dentro de su maleta.   
Cuando la canción termino cogio unas sandalias y las puso dentro de la maleta, y la cerrro con la cremallera. Se volteo y se encontro con la cara de Harry riendose.  
" Bailas muy bie Hermione, lo desconocia, tendras que enseñármelos un dia de estos"dijo con una amplia sonrisa en la boca.  
" Ermm... " Hermione se ruborizo.  
Harry , muy despacio empezo a acercase a Hermione; el solo queria besarla.  
Hermione se quedo embobada en aquello inmesos ojos verde esmeralda de Harry " esto solo lo mejora un beso suyo" penso Hermione.  
Harry siguió andando hacia Hermione, todavía mirando fijamente sus ojos, Le encantaban esos ojos.... " son cariñosos" penso Harry.  
Cuando Harry llego a la altura de Hermione, la agarro por la cintura y con la otra mano le toco la mejilla suavemente. " Que piel mas suave" penso Harry pasando su mano haci la barbilla de la muchacha  
Hermione tembló al tacto de la mano de Harry en cara, ella cerró sus ojos para inmortalizar ese momento.   
Harry le solto la cintura y puso su otra mano en la mejilla, poco a poco se fue cecando a Harmione. Hermione colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry de manera que podia tira de el para que se acercase mas rapidpo y haciendo que la situación adquiriese pasión. Sus labios estaban precticamente unidos 


	5. Cap5

Chap5  
" Hermione querida, venga date prisa que no vamos ya, baja tu maleta... " dijo el Sr. Granger desde abajo.   
Harry suspiró, ah!!!! como quiso besarla y sentir sus labios. Pero desgraciadamente no podía, por lo menos, no de momento...  
Hermione cogió su maleta pero tenia tantas cosas, y pesaba tanto que callo al suelo con un ruido sordo.  
Harry salió de su sueño ( en el que besaba a Hermione)y se acerco a ayudarla mientras se reía. Acerco la maleta al Sr. Granger, quien lo metió en el coche.  
Harry siguió a Hermione hasta el coche esperando a que los padres de Hermione entraran para poder marchar al aeropuerto.  
Hermione se apoyo contra la ventanilla y poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los párpados... Pestañeo rápidamente... no se podía quedar dormida otra vez.  
¿" Hermione estas bien? " Preguntó Harry preocupado.   
" Sí, si tranquilo "dijo Hermione bostezando.  
" Por qué no te hechas un ratito todavía nos quedan cuatro largas horas de viaje para llegar a Heathrow . " Le sugirió Harry mientras se acercaba hacia ella.  
Antes de darse cuanta llevaban mas de dos horas de viaje.   
Hermione, soñolienta, se coloco cómodamente sobre el pecho de Harry, y este se había quedado dormido súbitamente minutos antes.  
Al rato Harry se despertó y observo como dormía la chica, suspiró, parecía tan tranquila. Un mechón cayo sobre el rostro de la chica que Harry quito con mucha delicadeza y se lo coloco detrás de la oreja, bajo su cabeza y le beso la frente. " Dios, es tan hermosa" pensó Harry... y se volvió a quedar dormido con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.  
Aproximadamente 2 horas más tarde llegaron al aeropuerto Heathrow, Sra. Granger no se dio cuanta de que tenia que despertarlos... al no ver movimiento por su parte comenzó a llamarles, al no obtener respuesta se giro para verlos, se quedo sorprendida. Estaba Harry, profundamente dormido con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, y a Hermione con sus dos brazos alrededor de Harry y su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.  
La Sra. Granger no quiso despertarlos, pero si no lo hacia perderían el avión. Suavemente meneo a Hermione.  
" Hermione, querida Hermione es hora de despertarse, ya hemos llegado, Harry tu también despierta..." dijo riéndose.  
Despacio, Hermione fue abriendo los ojos; Bostezo y comenzó a buscar a su madre.... cuando la encontró vio que se reía como una loca.  
¿" De qué te ríes? " Pregunto totalmente somnolienta.  
" En lo que vosotros dos parecéis" Susurro la Sra. Granger , para que el Sr. Granger no se enterase, estaba desempaquetando las maletas.  
¿" Huh? Que dices co..." Se miraron, entonces Hermione comprendió de que se reía su madre. Parecían una pareja de hecho o algo parecido.... Hermione se ruborizó y se sentó correctamente para poder despertar a Harry. Mientras se incorporaba Harry se despertó, todavía con una sonrisa en sus labios  
" Hola. " Dijo Harry sonriendo todavía mas, cuando se percato de que Hermione se había dormido en sus brazos de verdad y no había sido un sueño.  
" Hola. " Dijo tímidamente Hermione, su madre todavía los miraba.  
Harry estuvo apunto de preguntarle a Hermione por que estaba roja, cuando vio que la madre de Hermione se reía..  
La risa de Harry desapareció y comenzó a ruborizarse.  
¡"Os dais presa!!! Vamos a perder el avión! " Grito el Sr. Granger desde fuera.  
" Ya vamos cariño!... que hombre...." Dijo la Sra. Granger mientras salía del coche y se encaminaba hacia su marido. Harry y Hermione la siguieron todavía un poco avergonzados. 


	6. Cap6

Chap 6  
  
Después de 2 horas tras haber cargado las maletas y verificado los pasaportes, Harry, Hermione y sus padres, embarcaron en el avion y fueron en busca de sus asientos.  
  
Cariño? Seguro que no te equivocaste de asiento?" pregunto la Sr.Granger tras mirar los boletos del avion.  
  
"esta equivocados, mama?" pregunto Hermione preocupada al ver la cara de su madre..  
  
"No no ocuarre nada hija, solo que tu padre y yo siempre nos sentamos juntos en los aviones... y me gusta."dijo la Sr. Granger mirando desilusionada a su hija.  
  
"Ah." Exclamo Harry. " si quiere Mione y yo nos podemos sentar juntos, y ustedes dos tambien."   
  
"Es o significa que ustedes dos se tendrán que sentar atrás del todo y yo me sentare aquí con tu padre... muchas gracias Harry." Dijo la Sr. Granger entregándoles los boletos de avión correspondientes al asiento. En su cara se pudo vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. ¿ por que le brillan los ojos de esa manera? Pensó Hermione, pero sin decir nada avanzo hasta la parte trasera del avión.  
  
La SR. Granger le entrego su bolsa de mano a Harry y este la coloca amablemente en el estante superior. En la cara de Harry habia una gran sonrisa de satisfacción cuando se sentaron en los asientos  
  
"Por qué estas tan feliz?" Pregunto Mione curiosa, al ver la amplia sonrisa de Harry   
  
"Porque yo nunca he ido de vacaiones antes." Dijo Harry, un poc avergozado de lo estupido que eso habia sonado.  
  
Mione esbozo una sonrisa al ver el tono carmesí que había aparecido en su rostro..  
  
"Te comprendo Harry... lo que me sorprende es como le dejaban salir a la calle.. con lo mal que te trataban."Dijo mione tomando un tono de voz apacible, el que siempre tomaba cuando platicaba con el te lo mal que fue tratado..  
  
"Yo se..." Dijo Harry perdiéndose en recuerdos amargaros que vivo con los Dursley.  
  
Se enfado consigo mismo, y paro de pensar en cosas tristes.¡ Estaba montado en un avios y se iba con Mione de vacaiones! NO podi haber pensamiento mas feliz.Harry sacudio la cabeza y se centro en pensamientos sobre Mione..   
  
Cuando Harry miro a Mione, se dio cuenta de que le habia estado mirando todo el rato, y en su cara había preocupación. Hermione tiró suavemente del brazo de Harry para poder abrazárselo. Harry inalo el olor del pelo de Mione. Era tan fresco... tan suave... Dios como le encantaban aquellos abrazos tan significativos, pensó Harry.  
  
"Damas y caballeros, niños de todas las edades, queria dar la bienvenida a este vuelo, que en apenas unos minutos estremos domenzando... y estremos ne vuelo aprximadamente 10 horas. Gracias por escoger nuestras lineas aereas, que tenga un buen vuelo." Dijo el comandante por megafonia.  
  
Cuando Hermione soltó a Harry , una azafata les pidio educadamente que se abrochasen los cinturones de seguridad. Después, un silencio tenso los ivadio. Harry fue el que rompió el hielo.  
  
Hermione te importaria sentarte en la ventana?" es que me mar..."  
  
"claro.. como no." Dijo mione interrumpiéndole.  
  
"Ah gracias!" Dijo Harry dedicando una sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella. Mione comenzo a sentir las rodillas fragiles y sensibles, y comenzaron a fallarle, pero Harry la cogio antes de que su cara diese contra el suelo.  
  
"Gracias Harry." Dijo un poco avergonzada.  
  
"No problem!." Dijo Harry mientras la aydaba a sentarse... todavía teni un poco debiles las rodillas.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Por cuestiones técnicas los R/R no los pude contestar.. y sinto haberme demorado tanto... pero tenia que trabajar! Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR R/R  
  
MIÉRCOLES RADCLIFFE 


End file.
